La Dernière Pièce du Puzzle
by anjjelle
Summary: En quelques heures, Mello avait été capturé par deux personnes qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. L'un était le successeur de L, l'autre un dangereux criminel aveuglé par l'illusion du pouvoir. LightxMello, puis MelloxNear


Prologue : Ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres, Raito le savait bien. Deuxième candidat au poste de L, mais un candidat bien différent de ce dernier. Diamétralement opposé, avec des méthodes bien à lui. Mello.

Chef de la mafia, candidat à la possession du Death Note, il aurait tout fait pour arriver à ses fins. En voulant acquérir l'objet du centre de la vie de Raito, il avait mis la main au feu. Et allait probablement le regretter. Car Raito avait, lui, une envie de l'attraper avant tout. Par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Mais vivant, évidemment. Car un pion tombé de l'échiquier ne sert plus à rien, c'est bien connu.

Chapitre I : Confusion

Les images défilaient sous les yeux fatigués de Raito, dont le sens bouillonnait d'excitation et d'impatience. Il était 3h du matin, et Light observait sur les grands écrans la base secrète d'un homme qui le fascinait.

Il y avait cinq écrans, dont un pour chacune des pièces. De grandes et larges pièces, aux murs noirs, emplis de fumée. La pièce centrale de la base contenait quelques canapés en cuir où étaient assis les bras droits de Mello. Ce dernier trônait dans un des fauteuils, une tablette de chocolat dans la main, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, comme toujours.

Prêt à donner le départ de l'assaut, Light observait sa montre, calculant les coups comme s'il jouait sur un échiquier, pensant et repensant à tous les détails possibles.

Les hommes de son équipe, dont son père, étaient arrivés à destination. Ils étaient cachés derrière un camion, probablement celui qu'utilisait Mello pour ses déplacements.

Plus qu'une minute. Raito contemplait sa montre, les secondes les plus longues de sa vie s'écoulaient lentement.

Trente secondes. Le jeune homme s'était assuré que chaque membre de la mafia mourrait, à l'exception de Mello. Seul lui devait demeurer : sa tactique était simple. C'était cet homme qu'il convoitait. Lorsque les hommes pénètreraient dans la base, Matsuda et Mogi devaient se charger d'attraper Mello, l'endormant ensuite avec du chloroforme. Il l'enfermerait ensuite dans une cellule.

Cinq secondes. Les lèvres de Light s'étendirent dans un sourire narquois. Il avait hâte de voir tous ces enfoirés mourir, hurler comme des animaux que l'on égorge. Telle était la satisfaction première de Light depuis l'obtention du carnet, et il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de sa vie.

Il entendit, comme prévu, les hurlements de douleurs des mafieux, et contempla la réaction du jeune russe. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, juste mordu un carré de son chocolat. Ils étaient tous étendus par terre, une main sur le coeur. Mello jeta un regard en coin, et resta assis silencieusement encore quelques secondes.

"L, je ne vois plus les noms sur les photos ! Cria Yagami Souichiro à son fils.

Parfait, lancez l'assaut !" répondit le second L, d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre parfaitement habituelle.

Quelques secondes après, Mello prit son chocolat, se leva et courut en direction de la porte arrière de la salle centrale.

Presque au même moment, les hommes de L arrivèrent dans la salle que Mello venait juste de quitter.

"La porte derrière vous, il s'est échappé par là !"

Les hommes de L réagirent tout de suite à l'ordre et coururent vers le couloir. Un long couloir qui débouchait sur une salle équipée d'ordinateurs. Les écrans affichèrent la même chose que ceux de la pièce que contrôlait Raito.

Mello, quant à lui, entendait distinctement des bruits de pas. Un sourire carnassier étendait encore ses lèvres fines, il posa une main gantée sur sa ceinture. Il s'en fichait, il avait de quoi se défendre.

A présent, tous les hommes étaient dans la pièce. Seuls les écrans l'éclairaient.

"Yagami... Si j'avais su que j'aurais encore affaire à toi, je t'aurais déjà tué."

Mello empoigna la grenade qu'il portait à sa ceinture et la tendit en direction des quatre policiers, ces derniers pointant leur arme en direction du blond.

"Ne tirez pas ! Et attrapez le dès que possible !" ordonna L.

Quelques centièmes de seconde après, Mello appuya sur le levier de déclenchement.

Les micros et caméras se brouillèrent légèrement, les policiers quant à eux toussèrent.

"Yagami ! Matsuda ! Mogi ! Que s'est-il passé ?" cria L.

Rien ne lui répondit. Environ une minute après, une voix faible s'éleva. Mogi, derrière Mello, l'attrapa, l'endormit avec un mouchoir puis le menotta.

Mello était fini. Il avait malencontreusement confondu entre deux types de grenades qu'il possédait dans un des coffres de sa chambre. Ca n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, et au moment le plus critique, il s'était trompé. Il avait inéluctablement offert sa défaite sur un plateau d'argent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il se mit à se haïr de tout son être. Cependant, sa réflexion ne put se poursuivre, car il se sentait plongé dans le trou béant du sommeil.

"Vous êtes fini, Mihael. Déclara simplement Mogi. L, Mello a activé une grenade lacrymogène. Nos casques nous protégeaient tout naturellement des gaz lacrymogènes. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il a été aussi irréfléchi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est désormais entre nos mains."

Se retenant d'hurler de joie et de satisfaction personnelle, Raito posa son casque micro sur le bureau. Ses yeux démoniaques scintillaient presque, il était au bord du fou rire.

"Presque trop facile." murmura t'il.

5h du matin. Les cinq hommes étaient en voiture en direction du QG du second L, Mello était bâillonné et menotté à l'arrière du véhicule, sous la surveillance implacable de Mogi.

Chapitre II : L'arrivée

Un fin rayon de soleil agressa la rétine de Mello. Les membres engourdis et les yeux encore fatigués par la fatigue, il se réveilla. Il frotta d'une main molle son visage, puis tâta des mains son chevet à la recherche d'une tablette de chocolat. Après quelques secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il se rappela de son arrestation. Il se releva brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule de cinq mètres carré, avec un lit et une petite porte menant vers la salle d'eau. Levant ses yeux vers le plafond, il aperçut une caméra, probablement équipée d'un micro.

Le jeune blond, n'étant déjà pas très matinal, perdit déjà son calme :

"Eh ! Je suis où là ? Sortez moi de là !"

Le cri de Mello réveilla Light, endormi sur son siège devant les écrans. Les nuits blanches se faisaient fréquentes, mais celle-ci était spéciale.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, et observa chaque détail des mouvements de son "prisonnier".

Yagami Souichiro et son équipe étaient en train de dormir quelques heures, exténués par leur mission.

Light se leva, profitant de l'absence de ses aînés pour faire un tour dans la cellule où était enfermé Mello.

Mello, quant à lui, alla se laver, attendant la venue d'une personne en particulier. Near. Le blond était sûr que Near était au courant de son arrestation... Il détestait cette idée, mais il se sentait dépendant de lui dans cette histoire. Il avait honte de s'être trompé, honte d'avoir été humilié par le père de Kira en personne. Il se demandait comment il pourrait réagir, comment s'en sortir... La grenade de la veille l'avait aussi épuisé, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pris aucune précaution. S'il avait pu se tuer en pensant à ça, il l'aurait fait.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau, le corps et les cheveux trempés, une serviette autour du cou. Il entendit ensuite des bruits de pas, mais il préféra les ignorer, et retomba lourdement sur son lit. Une voix sombre et lugubre s'éleva.

"Mihael Kheel, enchanté."

Le blond releva lentement la tête, et lorsqu'il vit le visage de Light, il tiqua légèrement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Alors c'est toi, Light Yagami ? Tu m'expliques ce que je fous ici ?"

"Toujours aussi impétueux, à ce que je vois. Vraiment différent de Near." ignora le brun.

"Réponds à mes questions, bordel ! Pourquoi t'as décidé de m'enfermer ?"

"Tu es très mignon, on dirait un tigre en cage..."

A ces mots, le blond se leva brusquement et mit un coup de pied énorme sur la vitre qui le séparait du faux détective. Cette dernière bougea à peine.

"Pour qui tu te prends, Kira... ? N'ose plus jamais parler de moi comme ça !"

A ce nom, Light tiqua légèrement. Mais il n'y accorda pas plus d'importance. L et Near l'harcelaient déjà avec leurs suspicions infondées.

"Si j'étais Kira, tu devrais avoir peur, n'est-ce pas Mihael ?"

"Je crois que tu ne me connais que trop peu." répondit Mello tentant vainement de se calmer.

Light mit sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit un trousseau de clés. Il les tendit près de la vitre, et lâcha ensuite :

"Et bien, apprenons à nous connaître..." Un sourire s'étendit sur ses fines lèvres.

A ces mots, Mello frissonna. Un sentiment de dégoût, de haine et d'horreur l'envahissait, faisant bouillir son sang.

"Ne m'approche pas, idiot."

Light, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et les clés à la main, ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le physique du blond. Ses pupilles, d'un bleu-vert magnifique, allaient à merveille avec son regard haineux et sa moue dédaigneuse. Ses mèches chatouillaient son visage, le dissimulant à moitié.

Habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'enfiler son pull. Il portait cependant son chapelet, et la serviette sur ses épaules absorbait les gouttes qui perlaient de sa chevelure cendrée. Son haut en cuir et ses gants jonchaient le sol, presque sous son lit.

Raito s'approcha dangereusement du blond, pendant que ce dernier reculait, implorant intérieurement un miracle qui pourrait le sauver de cette situation.

Le détective le plaqua sauvagement contre un des murs de la cellule puis plaça ses deux mains à gauche et à droite du visage de la silhouette féline.

Mello, outré, dégoûté de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite, mit par réflexe ses deux mains sur le torse du détective pour le repousser, en vain. Light avait déjà embrassé ses lèvres, mordant même ainsi la lèvre inférieure du blond.

Ce dernier arrêta la résistance, peut-être par fierté ? Ou pour montrer à ce faux L qu'il pouvait relever ce défi. Après tout, il fallait user de tous les moyens possibles pour gagner.

Light se sépara de Mello, pour reprendre son souffle.

"Un tigre facile à apprivoiser, à ce que je vois."

Le blond, captivé par l'audace et l'insolence de Light, se vit plongé dans des pensées perverses. Ces dernières le firent rougir. Il avait honte, mais il faut avouer que ce baiser n'était pas foncièrement désagréable. Et cela avait un but moral. Dominer l'autre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre sa réflexion, les mains de Light se posèrent sur les hanches du blond. Mello frissonna, puis décida de prendre le contrôle de cette situation. D'un coup, la situation bascula, Light se trouva plaqué contre le mur, les jambes dangereusement rapprochées de celles de Mello.

"Apprivoiser ?" répondit Mihael, d'un air ironique.

Ce dernier l'embrassa puis lui mordit également les lèvres, forçant ainsi le passage dans sa bouche. Leur second baiser était passionné, violent et chaud. Les deux hommes aimaient tout dominer, tout contrôler, il était naturel que cette situation finisse ainsi...

Light quant à lui, ne pensait à rien. Ce satané blond lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Mello accentua la pression de ses mains sur les hanches du brun ténébreux, dans le but de le rendre encore plus vulnérable. Puis il passa une des mains sur le cou de Light, le chatouillant ainsi de ses doigts fins. Il redescendit, déboutonna négligemment les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Puis il se sépara de lui, brisant l'union éphémère des deux hommes. Il se rassit sur son lit, tentant - motivé par Near - de reprendre son état normal.

Light sourit, intérieurement frustré.

"Je t'ai ramené quelque chose." il sortit quelque chose de la poche arrière de son jean, et tendit au prisonnier une tablette de chocolat.

Le blond la prit prestement, l'ouvrit et entama le premier carré de chocolat. Il allait enfin pouvoir réfléchir convenablement à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Light quitta la cellule, en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte à double tour.

Chapitre III : Transfert

Tout le monde dormait au QG du faux L, sauf lui évidemment. Le détective brun, l'esprit encore flou parce qu'il venait de faire, était plongé dans des pensées plutôt osées. Il fut d'ailleurs sorti brusquement de ses pensées par Near, qui l'appelait. Un grand "N" stylisé s'afficha sur tous les écrans.

Il ouvrit la communication.

"Light, envoyez le moi."

"Near, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez..."

"Mello."

Light tiqua, énervé par la réaction de Near. Finalement, les choses n'allaient pas vraiment se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il était pourtant évident que le SPK serait mis au courant, de n'importe quelle façon, de l'inactivité soudaine de Mello.

"Ah, lui... Ne vous en faites pas, il est entre de bonnes mains, dans une de mes cellules."

Near, de son côté, avait perdu son calme habituel, cela se ressentait même à travers le micro. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce coup-là, et voulait immédiatement récupérer son ancien camarade. C'était inexplicable pour lui, mais urgent.

"Gevanni viendra dans une heure, veuillez prévenir Mello dès que possible de sa venue au SPK."

"Merde... Pensa Light. Si je refuse, il me soupçonnera... Je n'ai aucune raison de retenir Mello, à part celle qui justifierait un caprice personnel... Enfoiré..."

"Light ?"

L'interpellé soupira, tentant tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

"C'est d'accord."

Il fallait bien l'avouer, Raito voulait Mello uniquement pour son plaisir personnel, pas dans le but de l'enquête...

Il retourna dans la cellule du jeune blond, pour le prévenir comme prévu de la venue de Gevanni. Mello quant à lui, était assis sur son lit, à la fois énervé et excité par ce qui l'attendait. L'emprisonnement ne lui était pas si désagréable, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Il avait été embrassé par Kira lui-même... Que devait-il comprendre avec ce geste ? Comment devait-il le prendre ?

"Mello. Near vient d'appeler... Gevanni viendra te récupérer dans un peu moins d'une heure. Prépare toi."

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi penser. Voulait-il quitter Light ? Revoir Near ? Et pourquoi son rival avait-il agi si rapidement ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il désirait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre sa réflexion, Light avançait de plus en plus vers lui. Mello se retrouva presque automatiquement plaqué sur son propre lit, il sentait le souffle du brun sur son cou. Ce dernier attrapa de sa bouche le collier que portait Mello puis parcoura de sa langue le cou de sa proie, lui arrachant quelques soupirs.

Mello attrapa par réflexe les cuisses de Light et l'embrassa suavement, presque avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les deux hommes avaient le souffle erratique.

"Light..."

Ce dernier s'arrêta, et répondit en embrassant la joue de Mello.

"Adieu, Mihael."

Gevanni était arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Il essaya de traiter Mello le plus convenablement, malgré l'hostilité conséquente qu'ils se portaient tous deux. Le blond fut menotté et emmené en voiture au SPK. Lorsque Light était certain du départ des deux hommes, il frappa violemment son poing sur la table.

Cette fois, il avait réellement perdu. Il avait perdu un être pour lequel il avait enfin ressenti quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Après environ une demi-heure de voiture, Gevanni et Mello arrivèrent au QG du SPK. Le bâtiment, silencieux, fit frissonner Mello. Les murs gris représentaient bien Near. Froid, vide, neutre. Seuls résonnaient les bruits de pas des deux hommes.

Il se rapprochait enfin, il le reconnaissait enfin. Assis, tournant le dos aux deux arrivants, un train électrique qui tournait autour de lui.

Rester et Lidner étaient chacun sur leur ordinateur respectif. Mello pouvait même percevoir le bruit des claviers.

"Messieurs dames, veuillez quitter cette salle."

Lidner se retourna :

"Il ne serait pas prudent de..."

"Ne m'obligez pas à répéter." intima Near, le regard posé sur ses figurines.

Mello était étonné par l'autorité qu'il faisait régner. Ils avaient beau avoir plus de dix ans de plus que lui, ils lui obéissaient comme on cède aux caprices d'un enfant.

Les trois officiers quittèrent la salle, jetant chacun un regard inquiet à Mello.

Chapitre VI : Retour aux sources

Near se leva, enjamba son train électrique, et sortit une petite clé de sa poche. Il se mit derrière Mello, et lui retira ses menottes.

"Tu n'as pas peur, Near ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'avoir peur est une de mes caractéristiques habituelles." répondit Near en jetant par terre ses menottes.

"Cet idiot de faux L a décimé toute la mafia. Il a ordonné à son père de m'emprisonner. Enfoiré..."

"Light Yagami est le faux L. Compte tenu des évènements qui donnent une place très convenable à Kira, j'en déduis que la police japonaise est ..."

"Complice avec Kira. Ou, comme je le pense, Light Yagami est Kira."

"C'est exact. Mello, as-tu une idée de la cause de ton emprisonnement ?"

Un silence lui répondit.

"Caprice personnel. A t'il fait quelque chose de particulier ?"

Les joues de Mello prirent une légère teinte pourprée. Dépassé par la question de l'albinos, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Et puis au fond, ce type commençait vraiment à l'énerver avec ses questions inutiles. Il sentit une colère monter en lui.

"Near, tu me soules déjà ! Putain !"

"J'en déduis que oui." ignora Near.

Les lèvres de Mello s'étendirent en un rictus. Son côté sauvage commençait à prendre le dessus.

"Nate River, j'ai une information capitale dans ton enquête. Ce que tu appelles plus communément... la dernière pièce du puzzle."

Ce dernier se rassit, portant un doigt dans ses fines mèches. Il jeta un regard en coin à Mello, debout derrière lui.

"Que veux-tu en échange ? Je t'ai déjà donné la seule photo que j'avais de toi. Je t'ai libéré des griffes de Kira. Que veux-tu de plus ? "

"Allons bon, Near, je te pensais plus imaginatif..." dit Mello en regardant en direction de la tour d'allumettes que Near avait réalisée.

En premier lieu, je refuse de continuer à parler dans cette salle. Elle doit être infestée de micros et caméras." lâcha t'il dans un sourire.

Near se leva, Mello le suivit. Nate se dirigea en direction d'une vaste chambre qui semblait être la sienne. Elle était tellement impersonnelle qu'on aurait dit une chambre d'hôtel. Tout était propre et parfaitement rangé.

Ce dernier s'assit au bord de son lit, portant une nouvelle fois un doigt à ses mèches blanches.

"Que veux-tu enfin ?" répéta t'il. Il essaya de paraître décontracté, mais quelqu'un qui le connaissait autant que Mello savait qu'un brin de nervosité montait en lui.

L'impétueux blond s'approcha doucement de lui, tel un tigre vers sa proie, se pencha vers son oreille et porta une main à ses côtes.

"Je veux disposer de toi..." murmura t'il dans un soupir provoquant.

Mello savait que Near ne pourrait pas refuser, cette information était capitale. On lui avait appris toute sa vie que résoudre une enquête passait au dessus de la dignité, de la faim, de la peur et de l'amour.

Near pensa aussitôt à une phrase que L répétait souvent aux orphelins :

"Avoir ce que vous voulez n'est pas chose facile, il faut souvent se sacrifier pour l'obtenir."

Le petit albinos eut une petite moue de dégoût. Il était de toute manière obligé d'accepter. Il se rappela que ce dernier était le second successeur au poste de L, et fut obligé d'admettre son intelligence.

"Tu ne m'as pas libéré pour me rendre service, n'est-ce pas Nate ?

Mais plutôt pour satisfaire ton envie et ta curiosité... Tu n'as pas voulu admettre ta défaite lorsque Light m'a eu avant toi." continua le blond.

"Finissons-en, Mello."

L'interpellé tiqua. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse.

"J'ai pas fini de placer les conditions. Light a détruit to.."

"Un étage te sera réservé ici, au 13ème étage. J'enverrai un agent chercher Matt si tu le so..."

L'albinos se retrouva immédiatement plaqué sur son lit, les mains à gauche et à droite de son visage, fermement tenues par Mello. Ce dernier l'embrassa avec vigueur, très rapidement.

Le blond ne voulait plus réfléchir, il avait l'esprit confus. En un jour, il avait embrassé deux personnes, dont l'un était meurtrier et l'autre le détective le plus intelligent après L.

Near de son côté, s'attendait à ça. Il faut dire que le blond a toujours eu l'esprit déplacé envers lui. Il se rappela du jour où Mello l'avait attrapé et embrassé à la Wammy's House, dans la grande salle de jeux. Après tout, leur relation était indescriptible.

Il ne put poursuivre sa réflexion, arrêté par les pupilles céruléennes qui pénétrèrent ses orbes noirs. Un regard qui dura quelques secondes, avant que Mello se mit à caresser le cou et les clavicules de son rival. Il retira sans délicatesse les deux premiers boutons de la chemise immaculée de Near.

Il continua à caresser son rival, cherchant des doigts ses courbes. Il finit par retirer entièrement sa chemise, avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de son propre haut.

Near ouvrit les yeux et rougit légèrement. Par réflexe, il plaça ses mains sur les côtes du blond. Ce dernier interpréta ce geste comme une invitation, et y répondit en l'embrassant suavement.

L'albinos ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant ainsi entrer la langue chaude de son rival. Il répondit au baiser, ce qui eut le mérite d'étonner le blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, Mello donnant ainsi le temps à Near de se rhabiller. Il sortirent tous deux de la chambre pour se diriger vers la grande salle froide. Near reprit place au milieu de son train électrique, comme si de rien n'était.

"Near... Sache que deux règles de la Death Note sont erronées. Elles ont été écrites par un shinigami probablement sous ordre de Kira en personne. Chaque shinigami possède une Death Note. J'imagine que cela t'aidera à résoudre l'enquête."

Mello se rapprocha de Near et l'embrassa sur son front, avant de s'en aller en direction de la grande porte de sortie en acier.

"Adieu, Near."

Mello qui s'éloignait serait la dernière image qu'il laisserait à Near... Personne n'avait jamais rien appris de la petite larme qui coula des yeux de Near lors du départ définitif de son rival.


End file.
